Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a holding device adapted for holding implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industry frequent use is made of hand operated apparatus, as for example pneumatically or electrically driven screwdrivers. Such screwdrivers are known in various arrangements. They can have a form similar to a boring machine or a pistol, with an actuating lever that is activated by the index finger. Another design form is approximately rod-shaped and displays at its head an angular gear of 90xc2x0, so that the tool itself is arranged at angle of 90xc2x0 with respect to the screwdriver.
As holding devices for these screwdrivers and the like, quivers are known that, for example, are manufactured from rubber. The quivers are formed in an approximately funnel-shaped manner, and thus are downwardly tapered and display over their height vertical strips molded on in a laterally outward manner, into which strips screws and nut can be vulcanized, in order to enable the attachment of the quiver to a load bearing structure on the assembly line or the like present in the factory.
These quivers are suitable for many devices only in a limited manner. If the pistol-type device is hung in these quivers, the device frequently rests with its actuating lever upon the edge of the quiver. Through the device""s own weight the actuating lever is pushed in sufficient far that the device begins to run. Because of this, not only is the noise level inside the factory increased, but also the device wears out prematurely, an unnecessary energy consumption results, and, in the case of devices powered by compressed air, the required compressor power becomes unnecessarily high, since devices are running in idle while not being used.
For the taking up of rod-shaped devices, these quivers are likewise suitable only in a very limited way. According to their structural height, they cannot take up these devices completely, because of the relatively long length of the rod-shaped devices, so that the latter can easily fall out of the quiver. If the lower end of the quiver is open, then it offers the rod-shaped devices no support, but rather these fall downward out of the quiver.
In practice, therefore, a remedy is often provided by constructing special holders for the devices used in each case. This usually takes place in the factory""s own workshop. This self-production has the disadvantage that often materials that are readily at hand are used, frequently, for example, expensive objects that are actually intended for other purposes. In addition, each of the holder structures produced in this manner represents a unique structure that is comparatively time-consuming and therefore of considerable expense.
When the making of one""s own holding device does not take place, the screwdrivers, for lack of a suitable place to put them, are frequently placed on a shelf or some other more or less horizontal surface located nearby. In this case, there exists the danger that the devices will fall down if they are not laid down carefully enough or if, through tensioning of or pressure upon the electrical or pneumatic supply line, the device is moved. The repair costs for such devices are considerable and, in the case of the rod-shaped devices in particular, the angular gearing located at the head is susceptible to damage that requires expensive repairs.
DE 86 20 138 U1 shows a holding device in accordance with the general class, with retaining jaws that can be attached to the base part in different angular positions; the retaining jaws, together with the base parts, are mounted on a common support rail in a displaceable manner. The base parts here lie with bearing surfaces on the support rail. The retaining jaws and base part form a two-part holder, in which the base parts also display recesses. Only the retaining jaws with their recess can be adjusted to different angular positions, while the base parts with their recesses always remain in the same alignment. A special securing or fixing of the retaining jaws is not provided for here. An unnoticed loosening of the retaining jaws is thus not excluded. This can take place, for example, when the device is inadvertently placed into the holder, or removed from this, at a tilt, and can lead to the falling out of the device to be held, thus to its being damaged. A secure holding of the implement is thus not ensured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,433 and DE 34 41 653 C2 show one-piece holding parts that display recesses for devices. The reception recess for holding the device is thus not created through the interplay of two retaining jaws, since no provision is made for retaining jaws that are adjustable to each other in the sense of the present invention.
CH 537 257 shows two retaining jaws that are slidable on a common support rail; however, these jaws are not mounted so as to be rotatable around an axis, but rather are attached to the support rail in merely a longitudinally adjustable manner.
DE 27 03 367 A1 shows rollers arranged on a common support rail in a longitudinally traveling manner, which rollers are mounted so as to rotate around an axis. These rollers do not display recesses, in particular not first and second recesses, since the rollers have the same contour over their entire length. In addition, the holders are uneconomically expensive, i.e. are built from several parts; the bearing surface on the support rail is formed by a first component and the roller by several additional components.
DE PS 949 640 shows clamp devices that are mounted on common support rails so as to be longitudinally adjustable. Here, however, it is not the case that two clamp devices arranged on the same vertical strut work in conjunction with each other, but rather that in each case one clamp device on the first vertical strut works together with a clamp device arranged at the same height on the other vertical strut, and between the two clamp devices a storage tray is provided for as the actual holder for the tools.
From the publication xe2x80x9cItemxe2x80x94Der Gesamtkatalogxe2x80x94MB Systemxe2x80x9d, pages 21, 22, 40, and 41, have been known, at the latest since November 1989, support rails to which, for example, retaining jaws for tools can be attached in a longitudinally adjustable manner. The design of the retaining jaws, however, cannot be learned from this publication.
The mentioned screwdrivers are mechanically complex and accordingly both expensive and delicate, so that shocks and blows, such as occur during the improper putting away of these tools, are especially disadvantageous. The problem described in relation to the screwdrivers is also relevant in principle to other rod or pistol shaped tools.
The invention is based on the task of improving a holding device of the generic type in such a manner that it makes possible an optimal holding of the greatest possible number of different implements and holds these in a secure manner.
This task underlying the invention is accomplished through several steps, namely:
a) the retaining jaws and the bearing surface form in common one component:
Achieved by this means is a greater stability compared to the device of the same generic type described in DE 86 20 138 U1, in which the retaining jaws are inserted into a base piece and this in turn is attached to the support rail.
b) the retaining jaws display in each case not only one, but at least a second recess:
While a second recess in the base piece at a fixed, predetermined alignment is provided for in the holding device of the generic type, the several recesses in the holding jaw in the holding device according to the invention make possible, through the rotatable mounting of the holding jaw, the use by choice of one of these several recesses, so that an optimal adaptation to the implement to be held in each case is possible.
c) the recesses are arranged around the axis on the peripheral surfaces of the retaining jaws:
Through rotation of the retaining jaws, in the above-mentioned manner the desired recesses are selectable by choice, in order to form the desired holding recess for holding the implement.
d) in at least one recess, provision is made for an additional recess for accommodating the actuating lever of the implement to be held:
Through this additional recess it is ensured that the implement does not continue to run in idle in the holding device and wear out prematurely. Rather, the actuating lever can be held without pressure in the additional recess.
Advantageously, provision can be made for the recesses in the block-shaped base body of a holding jaw to graduate with chamfers or roundings into the outer contour of the holding jaw. In this way, for one thing, relatively pointed corners and edges are avoided, on which the implement could possibly be damaged when being placed into the holding device. Secondly, a funnel-shaped guide for the implement is created, so that the implement can be taken out in an especially quick and convenient manner, without possibly hanging up on sharp-angled edges.
A stepless adjustability makes possible any alignment of the retaining jaws whatever, so that ergonomically advantageous sequences of work events can be aided, e.g. in the fact that oblique insertions of the implements into the holding device are made easier and the holding device is individually adapted to the body size and the movement sequence of each user.
A secure guiding of the tool into the holding device can be made possible by having the retaining jaws form a holding recess with a relatively long length in the form of a holding quiver that rest against the implement. The tilt incline of an implement situated in such a holding quiver is considerably reduced by this guiding.
Advantageously, such a holding quiver can run conically, in order to support the secure holding of the tool.
A material-sparing holding of the tool in the holding device, in particular when the tool, in rough everyday use, is more thrown into the device than carefully placed into it, can be ensured by the fact that the retaining jaws are cushioned at the appropriate spots in order to protect the tool. For example, this can take place through glued-on, pillow-like shock absorbing bodies or through padding set into the surfaces of the retaining jaws, as this is known, for example, from the production of tool grips, where alternating regions of hard and soft materials can be designed.
Advantageously, the retaining jaws can, on the one hand, have a solid core that ensures the fundamental stability of the retaining jaws and thus make possible a secure hold of the implement place into it, in which case, on the other hand, provision is made for a blow-absorbing shell in the form of an absorbing body. To this end, the core can consist, for example, of metal or a solid plastic that is subsequently surrounded by foam, so that the absorbing body determines the outer contour of the holding jaw. The danger of the falling off of absorbing bodies that are only regionally applied from outside, e.g. glued on, is thereby avoided.
In order to make possible a play-free application of the retaining jaws to the support, provision can be made for the absorbing body to surround the core almost completely, but on the application surface for the core to attach directly to the support. In addition, a complete protective effect can result from the fact that all of the areas that do not adjoin the support are cushioned.
The xe2x80x9csecurexe2x80x9d holding of the implement in the holding device can also be developed with respect to possible theft in an especially sure manner if, for example, provision is made for a lockable security apparatus, by means of which the implement can be fixed in the holding device.
Further advantageous developments of the invention can be learned about from the dependent claims.